Un empujoncito no hace daño
by Itsuko-chan
Summary: llega un familiar lejano, ayudando a nuestra parejita a juntarse d los modos mas locos posibles, es un fic , lleno d enredos por la llegada d alguien bien singular, enterense [ryoxsaku]reviews¡¡
1. Un pariente lejano

**Hola, este es mi 1er fic, mm asi q no sean malos y no m dejen reviews entndido?**

**Espero q les gusty c tomen un tiempito para leer , q va a estar muy bueno **

**por siak es 100 ryoma x sakuno, asi q no vayan a confundir las cosas entndido**

**&&&&&&&&**

**advertncia: fic d ryoxsak**

**no c vayan a loquear q aparescan nuevos prsnajes**

* * *

**Un empujoncito no hace daño **

_por:Itsuko-chan_

**1er cap: Un pariente lejano **

Aun era muy temprano o por lo menos para encontrarse con una joven que viajaba sola en un tren; su pelo era ondulado y lo llevaba recogida en una larga cola, su piel era muy blanca y en cuanto a la ropa que llevaba… bueno era muy rara.

Son muy pocas las personas madrugadoras, verdad? – dijo un señor dirigiéndose a la joven, la cual solo asintió con la cabeza. En ese momento se oyó el anuncio que avisaba que llegaban a una nueva parada. – es la suya?- pregunto el hombre al ver que la chica recogía sus pertenencias – Bueno, adiós- dijo sonriendo.

Adiós – dijo la chica respondiendo por primera vez.

Con que Tokio?-dijo el hombre viéndola por la ventana.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me quede dormido – dijo un ojiambar terminando de abrocharse la camisa – por que no me despertaste – dijo dirigiéndole una mirada a su padre quien se encontraba leyendo el periódico, o por lo menos es lo que pensaban.

Tío! deja de leer y come – dijo Nanako quitándole el periódico para encontrarse con una revista de chicas – que significa esto!- dijo comenzando otra discusión.

Si, esta era una mañana normal en la vida de nuestro príncipe.

"por que será que tengo una familia tan rara?" "es algo que uno no elige" pensó Ryoma.

Me voy - dijo sin importarle si lo escuchaban o no mientras se ponía los zapatos y se dirigía al colegio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ryoma!- dijo Horio o mejor dicho grito.

Ah? – dijo Ryoma pero al ver quien lo llamaba simplemente lo ignoro y siguió su camino, cuando de la nada sintió una mano en su hombro derecho.

Acaso no escuchas cuando te hablan?- dijo un sonriente Momoshiro

Ah, hola momo – dijo el chico

Ryoma!-grito de nuevo Horio pero esta vez se encontraba mas cerca de el – Buenos días- dijo recuperando el aliento.

Buenos días!- dijo alegremente Momo .

Oye!- dijo Ryoma mientras Momoshiro agachaba su cabeza (la de Ryoma ¬¬ o) en forma de saludo- Buenos días- dijo rindiéndose.

OH no!- grito Horio viendo la hora- Vamos a llegar tarde- " como si me importara" pensó Ryoma pero luego sintió como una ráfaga de viento le demostraba que los 2 chicos se habían ido (paz ----) y asi siguió con su camino.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quien es?- dijo Nanako abriendo la puerta de la casa- Ahh-dijo viendo como una chica de ropas raras entraba decidida con un par de maletas en sus manos-¿Quién eres?

Que?- dijo la chica – ah, hola no te había visto- dijo riendo nerviosamente- que dijiste?-dijo, Nanako solo la miraba incrédula.

quien eres?- dijo comenzando a perder la paciencia

yo

yo? Jeje, yo soy HANAE HARUKASHI- dijo la chica orgullosamente, mientras q una gran gota caía por la cabeza de Nanako.

Que haces aquí?- dijo viendo las maletas que llevaba la chica.

Vine a hablar con Echizen- dijo la chica poniéndose seria y retomando su camino dirigiéndose a la casa.

El esta en campanero ¬¬ - dijo Nanako viendo que iba en dirección contraria.

Jeje- rió la chica cambiando de expresión rápidamente- gracias dijo agachando la cabeza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ryoma? Otra vez tarde?-dijo el profesor viendo que el chico no tenia esperanza- siéntate, después iras a dirección para saber tu castigo

Ryoma simplemente hizo caso y se sentó sin cambiar de expresión.

Y así transcurrió la aburrida clase en donde casi se queda dormido (como siempre)

Ryoma!- grito el profesor para que lo escuchara

Si?- dijo Ryoma somnoliento

Despierta no te vuelvas a dormir – dijo el profesor, pero en ese momento sonó la campana que anunciaba el recreo, todos los chicos salieron disparados a distintas partes, Ryoma se quedo sin saber que había pasado pero luego fue despertado por los gritos de una chica.

Ryoma! Comes con nosotros?-dijo la chica de coletas.

Tomoka no grites- dijo Sakuno sonrojándose.

No gracias- respondió Ryoma observando al extraño grupo, y saliendo del salón sin saber hacia donde dirigirse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ryoma!- grito un chico levantando la mano para que este lo vea.

Que quieres Momo-pregunto Ryoma viendo al chico sentado entre las últimas filas de carpetas.

Que haces por acá?

¿A que te refieres¿Que haces tu aquí?

¿Como?- dijo momo aguantando la risa- este es mi salón

Ah?- en ese momento Ryoma retrocedió para ver el nombre del salón : " 8vo grado"

Jaja Ryoma que despistado- rió momo sin poder contener la risa. Ryoma por su parte se dio la vuelta para que no viera su sonrojo ya que en esos momentos no tenía su gorra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naijirou Echizen?- pregunto Hanae mientras que el hombre dirigía su mirada a la chica.

El mismo, y tu linda señorita?- dijo comenzando a poner la cara de pervertido.

Yo soy Harukashi, Hanae Harukashi – dijo un poco asustada al ver la cara de Naijirou – debemos hablar – dijo viendo que el hombre ya se había puesto serio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No sabia como pero después de caminar sin rumbo hacia quien sabe donde termino sentándose debajo de un árbol en donde nadie lo fastidiaría. Algo lo había dejado pensando debía ser el extraño sueño que tuvo ayer, pero mas parecía un recuerdo todo era muy borroso

FLASH BACK

Muy pequeño- dijo una voz femenina

A que te refieres- dijo un pequeño Ryoma de al parecer 6 años.

Eres muy bajo- dijo la niña mirándolo despectivamente

Te equivocas yo estoy bien, quien eres?- dijo molesta ya que una extraña le estaba insultando ( si se le puede llamar así XD)

Yo soy Hanae, y tu debes ser Ryoga, mi prometido no?

QUE!- dijo Ryoma mas que sorprendido a que se refería esta loca!

Pero al parecer no eres digno de mi- dijo la chica sintiendo se superior.

Estas loca, primero que nada yo no soy Ryoga- dijo el chico- y segundo como q prometidos?

Si tu no lo eres entonces quien?- dijo Hanae sonrojándose.

Yo soy Ryoga- dijo un chico de unos 12 años, pero la chica no reacciono se había quedado callada mirando a Ryoma como si estuviera en un trance.

Chibyuske- susurro la chica mientras salía corriendo en dirección a la casa dejando a los dos chicos callados.

Un… sueño? Se pregunto Ryoma despertando- pero too se veía tan borroso, tan extraño, por que no podía ver sus rostros?

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Un… sueño?- dijo el chico.

Ryoma?- pregunto una muchacha de trenzas mirándolo

Ryusaki? – pregunto viendo como la chica se sonrojaba y se sentaba a su lado.

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Espero que les halla gustado **

**ohh'¡ dejenme rw pls , los necesito , para seguir, **

**r**

**e**

**v**

**i**

**e**

**w**

**s**

**besos**

**Itsuko-chan **


	2. Chibyusuke

**Holas , siento haberme demorado, es q¡ noc, el cole, y todas esas cosas, pero aki les vengo con un nuevo cap, creo q m demore en tipiar pero vlió la pena, espero q lo disfrutn, oks oks?**

**REVIEWS onegai, la medicina d mi enfermedad, es q soy tan feliz cuando m escriben rw, pls, bueno nos vemos abajo **

* * *

**__**

**_Un empujoncito no hace daño_**

_Por: Itsuko-chan_

**2do: Chibyusuke**

Un… sueño-dijo el chico

Ryoma?-dijo una chica de trenzas mirándolo

Ryusaki?-pregunto Ryoma viendo como la chica se sonrojaba y se sentaba a su lado.

¿ que sucede?- pregunto Ryoma

Oye Ryoma- dijo sonrojándose al extremo- yo… yo quería- dijo comenzando a tartamudear. Ryoma solo la miraba sin entender nada.

Chibyusuke- susurro Ryoma recordando la palabra.

Que?- dijo Sakuno volteando para verlo

Lo siento Ryusaki no te escuche

Deja de decirme así! mi nombre es Sakuno – dijo un poco molesta ya que no le estaba prestando atención.

Ah?

Que me digas sakuno!-dijo mirándolo mientras sentía como la sangre subía a su cabeza.

Sakuno?- dijo el chico sin entender nada

Hombres!- dijo ella mientras se paraba y salía corriendo.

Que?- dijo un atónito Ryoma.

OoOOOoOoOoooOoOOOOOOOOooOOoOoo

Hanae!- dijo la madre de Ryoma- ohh! Hace tiempo que no te veo hija.

Hija?- pregunto Naijirou

Así me dice- dijo la chica sonriendo

Y que te trae por acá?- dijo la madre ignorando los gritos de su esposo ( no entiendo demasiada confianza! Jhjhghgjh)

Es que quería hablar con ustedes

Tus padres saben que estas acá?

No

Que?-pregunto un Nijirou impresionado (ya c había tranquilizado XD)

Les deje una nota jeje

FLASH BACK

Shigueru!- grito una chica

Si señorita?- pregunto el hombre atendiendo al llamado de su ama

Donde están mis padres?- pregunto la chica que se encontraba en la habitación de los nombrados.

Ellos viajaron pero regresaran en una semana- pero en ese momento el hombre se dio cuenta que la chica llevaba unas maletas en ambas manos.

Estaré afuera por unos días- dijo decidida- podrías darme una hoja? Dijo despertando del trance a Shigueru- de verdad lo siento pero debo hacerlo- dijo entristeciendo.

Solo cuídese por favor – dijo entregándole la hoja

_Papa y mama:_

_Estaré afuera por unos días_

_No se preocupen por m_

_Ya que estaré en un buen lugar_

_Tengo algunos asuntos que debo arreglar_

_Se que no aceptaran eso_

_Pero ya es demasiado tarde _

_Haré lo que ustedes debieron hacer hace años._

_Hanae _

Y después de escribir esto se lo entrego al mayordomo y salio corriendo.

Adiós señorita- dijo el hombre viendo como la chica salía corriendo

Hanae fue a comprar el ticket para el tren, en realidad demoraba mucho llegar a Tokio pero lo haría por unos pocos días, ella sabía que pronto las cosas cambiarían por completo. "Me muero d sueño" pensó, en ese momento se encontraba en el tren bien sentada y esperando que nadie la moleste.

PoV de HANAE

Estaba sentada, aburrida como cualquier persona que hubiera estado tanto tiempo sentada en un tren .

Son muy pocas las personas madrugadoras, verdad?- me dijo un hombre, en ese momento me di cuenta de su precensia que raro, simplemente asentí en realidad no reimportaba lo que me dijeran, pero de vez en cuando hay que ser educados, no?

En ese momento me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a mi parada así que cogi mis cosas dispuesta a salir de ese horrible lugar.

Es la suya?- me pregunto el hombre- bueno, adiós-dijo sonriéndome.

Adiós-dije, ese palabra me traía muchos recuerdos "Adiós" y pensando en eso seguí con mi rumbo a la casa la cual esperaba que estuviera en el mismo lugar XD

FIN del PoV

FIN del FLASH BACK

Les deje una nota jeje, espero que no se preocupen- dijo Hanae recordando lo sucedido

Si quieres los llamamos- dijo la madre preocupada

No por favor!-rogó Hanae

Mmm, esta bien, que nos querías decir?

OOOoooOoOoOoooOOooOOoo

Que paso aquí?- se pregunto Ryoma que ahora estaba solo

PoV de SAKUNO

Tomoka no grites!- dije escuchando los gritos que me dejaban sorda, en ese momento me di cuenta quien era el llamado.

No gracias- dijo Ryoma mirándonos para después irse.

Creo que yo también me voy- dije

Sakuno!- dijo Horio

Adonde vas?- pregunto kachirou

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Acaso ese es Ryoma?- me pregunte al verlo echado debajo de un árbol, no sabia que hacer, en ese momento sentía la necesidad de verlos- jeje, que estupidez- pero después de todo me decidí y me acerqué que a el.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

hombres!- dije mientras me paraba y salía de ese lugar, después de todo me había olvidado por completo que le quería decir.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

hola! como te llamas?- me pregunto una chica muy extraña.

Quien eres tu?-pregunte sin entender nada.

Te gusta el chibyusuke verdad?- no entendí nada de lo que me dijo, quien diablos es chibyusuke?

De que hablas?- termine diciendo, en realidad Ryoma me había puesto de mal humor y me molestaba y me molestaba que una persona venga y me hable en códigos.

Te gusta Ryoma!- dijo finalmente mientras saltaba.

Que!- dije recuperando el sonrojo que tenia antes.

Jeje, ese es un SI!- dijo gritando la ultima palabra

Pero en ese momento sonó la campana y no pude seguir con la discusión, ya que con lo lejos que me encontraba del colegio demoraría en llegar-Adiós!- grito la chica mientras iba en dirección contraria.

OooOOOOooooOoOOOoOOoOo

Señorita Ryusaki?- dijo el profesor al verme llegar tarde

De verdad lo siento- dije un poco agitada ya que había corrido mucho.

Espero que sea la ultima vez

Si profesor- dije dirigiéndome a mi asiento, pero en ese momento mire el reloj al ver la hora casi me desmayo. Solo faltaban diez minutos para que termine la clase!

Sakuno donde estabas?- me pregunto Tomoka .

Es que sin darme cuenta me fui demasiado lejos- dije un poco nerviosa ya que no tenia muchas ideas para explicar mi retraso en ese momento.

Ryoma también llego tarde pero antes que tu, los dos están castigados y se quedaran al limpiar el aula apartir de hoy hasta el viernes!

Una semana!- grite pero por que?

Ahh?- todos dirigieron las miradas a mi ya que había gritado, Tomoka se encontraba asustada, mientras que Ryoma me miraba de reojo.

Lo siento- dije sonrojándome completamente

Señorita Ryusaki que le sucede hoy?

Nada, de verdad lo siento mucho- dije parada en ese momento empezaron los murmullos, "de que están hablando? No! Que vergüenza!" pensé mientras volvía a sentarme.

Estas estresada verdad?- me dijo Tomoka entre susurros pero yo solo pude suspirar, solo queria que este horrible dia terminara por suerte sono la campana pero cuando me dispuse a salir y coger mis cosas un brazo me detuvo

No olvides tu castigo- dijo Tomoka mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

Pero…

Tu también Ryusaki?- pregunto Ryoma al verme

Si- dije sonrojada

Toma- dijo pasándome una escoba yo moveré las carpetas

Oye Ryoma hoy no tienes entrenamiento- pregunte para que me sacara de las dudas

No, hoy no- pero me sentí mal ya que en ningún momento me había dirigido la mirada, en ese momento recordé a la chica extraña¿Cómo sabia que me gustaba Ryoma? Tan obvio era? Pero, por que el no se daba cuenta.

Ryoma¿ quien te llama como chibysuke ¿- pregunte para aunque sea tener una idea

De que hablas?- dijo Ryoma volteando por primera vez.

_CONTINUARA _

_

* * *

_

**Espero q les haya gustado, ya se q todo paso muy rapido y toa esa cosa, pero trate q no haya muchos cambios de escena, y bueno, espero q este cap les haya gustado como me gusto a mi **

**REVIEWS **

**besos**

**Itsuko-chan **


	3. La razon

**

* * *

**

**Olas! aqui les vengo con mi otro capi, la verdad es que no tuve mucho tiempo para scribir ya que stoy en el colegio (pero no me peguen por que stuv scribiendo debajo d la carpeta por ustedes XD) bueno spero que les guste y que me dejen Reviews!**

**Itsuko-chan **

* * *

**Un empujoncito no hace daño**

**_3.- Las razones _**

Ryoma ¿quien te llama Chibysuke? - pregunte para aunque sea tener una idea

De que hablas?- dijo Ryoma volteando por primera vez- alguien?

Si, alguien que tu conozcas

Lo dudo- dijo el chico pero dentro de su mente los recuerdos volvían.

Creo que mejor seguimos-dije pero la curiosidad aun no saciaba- Chibyusuke? Acaso eso no significa pequeño o enano?- dije mientras comenzaba a reír

Creo que si- dijo Ryoma sonrojándose un poco.

Cuanto mides- pregunte, ahh! Que me ocurre no sabia por que lo había preguntado de verdad lo sentía mucho- lo siento, no quería preguntar eso, no se que me ocurre hoy.

Si, hoy estas rara- afirmo Ryoma

No es para que me lo recuerdes

Hoy el salón esta muy sucio- dijo Ryoma mientras recorría su mirada por todo el salón

FIN del PoV (jaja este fue un PoV muy largo pro espero que lo hayan entendido)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOOO

Ya llegue!- dijo Ryoma entrando a su casa, ya eran las 7 de la noche, de verdad se habían demorado mucho

Bienvenido!- grito una chica corriendo en dirección del ojiambar-chibyusuke!

Que! Q-Quien eres?- pregunto asustado ya que la chica lo estaba abrazando con mucha fuerza.

Como? no te acuerdas de mi? Yo soy Hanae-dijo la chica mientras miraba directamente a Ryoma

TU!- dijo asustado mientras retrocedía señalándola pera para su mala suerte se choco contra la pared.

Veo que ya se conocieron- dijo Naijirou al verlos

Tu, tu no eres la prometida de Ryoga?- dijo Ryoma recordando.

FLAHS BACK (jeje espero que se acuerden)

Chibyuske- susurro la chica mientras salía corriendo en dirección a la casa dejando a los dos chicos callados.

Que le ocurre?- pregunto Ryoga- bueno no importa- dijo mientras se dirigía a la casa.

Oye!- dijo Ryoma dirigiéndose a la niña que se encontraba sentada mirando una pequeña laguna que había en la casa

Que, Ah, eres tu, Como te llamabas?-dijo la niña un poco desanimada, en ese momento se encontraba con los ojos rojos a causa de las lagrimas.

Yo soy Ryoma- dijo ya que al parecer no l gustaba ver a las chicas llorar.

OHH, perdón por confundirte- dijo mientras se sonrojaba- pero a decir verdad eres muy pequeño- dijo sonrojándose, Ryoma solo la miro, la verdad es que no quería hablar ya había hablado mucho ese día, mas de lo normal claro XD- juegas tenis?- pregunto la muchacha sacándolo de sus pensamiento dirigiéndose a una esquina en donde se encontraba su maleta, de ella saco su raqueta y un par de pelotas- que pregunta tan tonta, obvió q juegas tenis- dijo sonriendo- un partido?

Si claro- dijo Ryoma dirigiéndose a la cancha.

Apúrate!- grito Hanae ya que Ryoma recién sacaba su raqueta y ella ya quería comenzar.

OOOOOoOOoooOOOoOOoo

Serás muy bueno cuando crezcas pero aun no- dijo Hanae la cual le había ganado 5-7

Si claro, hubiera ganado si no hubieses comenzado a gritar, Mada mada dane ( Kawaii!)- dijo molesto

Juju- rió Hanae

Hanae!- grito una señora

Si mama?- respondió la llamada

Ya nos vamos despídete.

Bueno nos vemos, CHIBYSUKE!- dijo la chica sonriendo

Adiós respondió el chico, mientras los dos iban en direcciones opuestas.

FIN del FLASH BACK

Tu no eres la prometida de Ryoga?- dijo Ryoma.

Si, creo- dijo la chica un poco triste (pero xq si Ryoga s lindo!)

Ah ya te recuerdo

Mejor vamos a la sala- dijo Naijirou entrando en la conversación

Si claro- respondieron dirigiéndose a la sala.

OoOoOOoOoOo

Creo que yo ya me voy- Dijo Hanae mientras subía las escaleras

Yo también- dijo Ryoma muy cansado, habían pasado dos horas hablando, y a pesar de que era temprano ya se sentía muy cansado, pero vio como Hanae no se dirigía a la habitación que siempre se encontraba vacía si no que seguía subiendo Ryoma la siguió solo para saber a donde se dirigía.

AHH, estoy muy cansada- dijo Hanae bostezando, ella se encontraba sentada en el tejado mirando el cielo (ustedes ya saben de lo que hablo (spero) es de esas casas q una parte s plana y a los costados estan los tejados)- se que estas ahí- dijo volteando a mirar a Ryoma que se encontraba "escondido" detrás de la puerta.

Que?- dijo Ryoma sorprendido pero como supiste?

Solo ven y acompáñame- dijo la chica señalando su derecha.

Por que estas acá?- dijo Ryoma que se encontraba ya sentado- Acaso piensas casarte ya?- dijo sorprendido

NO!-grito Hanae- Todo lo contrario

Que! A que te refieres?

Tu sabes la razón de este compromiso?-dijo Hanae mirando a las estrellas

No- dijo negando con la cabeza

Bueno, será mejor que escuches bien que solo te lo diré una vez – (eso va también para ustedes)- Sabias que en realidad yo y tu hermano no éramos los comprometidos, si no nuestros padres es decir mi madre con tu padre, pero tu madre se enamoro de Naijirou y ya no quería casarte pero nuestros abuelos no lo permitían, mi padre en cambio estaba dispuesto a aceptar la idea ya que el también lo había estado pensando durante mucho tiempo, así que juntos fueron a hablar con los abuelos y le dieron una idea, " nosotros no estamos dispuestos a aceptar esta idea del compromiso, así que les damos la propuesta: nosotros no pero nuestros hijos si" eso fue lo que dijeron, y nuestros abuelos aceptaron con gusto, cuando Ryoga nació todos esperaban de que yo fuera mujer, por suerte lo fui y enseguida nos comprometieron, y ahora estoy obligada por culpa de nuestros padres- y con estas palabras termino el discurso, pero durante todo el tiempo ella no despego su mirada del cielo era como si sintiera una extraña atracción por la estrella que se encontraba sobre ellos.

Pero aun no me explicas por que estas aquí- dijo Ryoma sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

Jiji, después de todo sigues siendo el mismo, te lo contare mañana- dijo, pero su voz demostraba que en realidad ella no quería contárselo como si quisiera guardárselo para si misma.

OoOoOooOooiooOO

Aun no te duermes?- preguntaba Sumiré que tenia apariencia de no haber dormido en muchos dias, se estaba dirigiendo a su nieta la cual miraba a una estrella en especial, que al parecer es el centro de atención esta noche, estaba sentada en su escritorio que gracias a la ventana que había delante de ella la luz de la luna llena que había esa noche iluminaba su rostro.

Creo que me quedare despierta un rato mas.

Bueno, Hasta mañana- dijo su abuela dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Hasta mañana- dijo Sakuno cerrando los ojos para poder pensar un rato, el silencio de verdad la ayudaría, algo raro había ocurrido ese día, la chica, el castigo, el castigo! Como lo odiaba durante todo ese momento su sonrojo no había desaparecido, y aun así cada vez que Ryoma volteaba su corazón se aceleraba de una manera muy considerable- creo que no soportare mas- dijo entre suspiros abriendo sus ojos de nuevo- que estará haciendo Ryoma?- dijo apagando la luz y recostándose en su cama dispuesta a dormir.

Hasta mañana Karupin- le decía Ryoma a su gato que se encontraba recostado a su lado.

OoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-AHH, no aun no, todavía quiero dormir- decía Sakuno ya que su despertador acababa de sonar- Abuela?- pregunto mientras bajaba las escaleras, aun no se había alistado pero quería saber si su abuela ya había salido- Oh que mal tampoco están mis padres- dijo desanimada, en realidad ya estaba acostumbrada, ellos siempre salían temprano y nunca la despertaban- mejor me alisto- dijo recuperando las energías y dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Itadakimatsu!- dijo mientras le daba una gran mordida a su tostada para poder terminar rápido e ir a la escuela.

Buenos Días!- Grito Tomoka a su amiga que acababa de llegar.

Buenos días Tomoka- respondió Sakuno

Sakuno!- dijo Horio sonriendo- haz hecho la tarea?

Si- dijo Sakuno sabiendo a donde llegaría esa conversación.

Me la prestas?

Te refieres a que si te dejo copiar?

Por favor lo que pasa s que ayer… mi perrito se puso mal y no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Tu no tienes perro ¬¬- dijo Sakuno

Y tu como puedes asegurar eso?- en ese momento sonó la campana y el profesor estaba dispuesto a cerrar la puerta cuando de la nada Ryoma entro corriendo.

Tienes mucha suerte- dijo el profesor mirando a Ryoma sorprendido

Si claro- dijo Ryoma dirigiéndose a su asiento.

Bueno, sigamos con la clase- dijo el profesor cogiendo una tiza para escribir en la pizarra

Uff!- suspiro Horio

Pero antes la tarea- dijo el profesor sonriendo maliciosamente

No!- dijeron todos

Voy a pasar a recogerlas- dijo pasando por las filas-Sakuno! SAKUNO!-dijo el profesor extendiendo la mano.

Si?- respondió Sakuno despertando de su trance.

Tu tarea!

A si- dijo buscando en su maletaza que aun no la había sacado

Gracias- dijo mientras avanzaba a las siguientes filas

Lo siento no la he hecho- dijo Horio

Los supuse ¬¬- dijo- y tu Ryoma?

Tome

Ohh!lo haz hecho- dijo el profesor mas que impresionado

Si, lo se

Deberías hace así siempre- dijo volviendo a su lugar.

Recreo!- gritaba un chico al escuchar la campana.

No se olviden de la tarea!- gritaba el profesor mientras todos salían corriendo

Almuerzo, Almuerzo, ALMUERZO!- gritaba una chica mientras corría por el pasillo- creo que me perdí- dijo parando y volteando a todos lados- perdón- dijo dirigiéndose a un chico de cabellos rojizos.

Si?- dijo el chico mientras volteaba

Perdón, conoce a Ryopma Echizen?

O' chiby?

Que?

O'chiby, si si lo conozco- dijo el muchacho sonriendo al ver que no lo entendían.

Sabe donde esta su salón?

Esta en el otro pabellón.

Como puedo llegar?

Vamos yo te llevo.

Muchas gracias- respondio mientras caminaban.

_CONTINUARA…_

* * *

**_Aki les dejo una vez mas en suspenso, jujujuju, es q m encanta¡ _**

****

**_Bueno espèro que les haya gustado y que lo hayan disfrutado, espero tambien que me dejen unos buenos reviews para incntivarme en este fic q para su informacion es el 1ero _**

**_besos_**

**_Itsuko-chan_**


End file.
